


Tender Kisses, Wicked Games

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Mild Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resistance Play, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Swearing, consensual dub-con, only as sensation play though, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Cissnei is bound, strung up, and at her captor's mercy. She likes it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is consensual, but it does involve roleplay of dub-con and resistance. Just FYI.

The rope was tight around Cissnei's wrists. It looped around a sturdy hook in the ceiling, forcing her body into a taut, willowy line. The man who had strung her up stood in front of her, leering at her body as he appraised his work.

"It's just you and me, sweetheart. I can do anything I want with you."

With his shock of flaming red hair, his sensually curved lips and pretty eyes, he was sexy as hell... but his cruel smile made her mouth go dry. She tugged at her binds, testing them. Her hands were bound tight, pulled up so high that she had to stand on her toes. Her shoulders were already protesting from the strain.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing a lean physique of wiry muscle. She saw several scars: old and new, smooth and jagged. They didn't mar his body, she thought; they belonged on his pale skin like stripes on a tiger.

From the back pocket of his jeans he pulled a thin object in black and silver, as long as his palm. With a few flicks of his wrist it sprung open and revealed a blade, elegantly curved and smooth as a mirror.

"Pretty thing, isn't it?"

The light glinted off the blade as he flipped the butterfly knife around his hand a few times. She knew that if he wanted to, he could make it dance in his fingers.

"Just like you, sweetie."

Her breaths turned into shallow pants as he touched the flat of the blade against her collarbone. She'd seen him threaten people with that knife. She'd seen him cut people. Bury it in people.

He slid the cold steel across her skin, down her front, until he reached the neckline of her top. With a wicked smile, he grabbed the front of it and pulled it taut toward him. The blade tore through the fabric with an ugly sound that made her go cold all over – and flashed an electric buzz of exhilaration across her skin.

"Mmm, that's more like it."

He used the blade to push the torn fabric aside and expose her breasts. Her ruined top hung useless from the straps around her shoulders, like she hung from the hook above her.

Cissnei had flinched as the knife sliced through her top, which had pulled the rope tighter. It was really gnawing at her wrists now. She whimpered, but didn't dare move; she barely dared _breathe_. He was running the flat of the blade down the side of her breast in a morbid caress. One wrong move and he might break her skin.

The bite of the rope was getting worse, though. She could barely feel her fingers anymore.

Cissnei wet her lips.

"Yellow."

He froze for a second. The touch of steel vanished and she felt his hand on her cheek, tilting her face up to his.

"What is it, Ciss?" The worry in his eyes soothed her fears, calmed the flow of her breathing.

"My hands. They're getting numb."

Reno swore and wrapped his arms around her waist, then hoisted her up so she could slip her hands off the hook. He brought out the blade again with a quick flick of his wrist and cut through the rope, and Cissnei breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the blood rush back into her hands.

Reno folded away the knife and slipped it into a back pocket, then untangled the severed rope and let it fall. He took her wrists in his hands and stroked his thumbs across the reddened lines that had imprinted in her skin.

"Better?"

"Yeah. My fingers are tingling already."

He raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

"Guess we gotta work on this part some more, huh?"

"Mm. Better luck next time," she said with a small, rueful smile.

"So... What now?"

Now that her fingers had woken up, she was becoming more and more aware of the insistent tingling between her legs, not to mention the growing damp spot in her panties.

Cissnei gazed up at him through her fringe and ran her tongue over her lips.

"Plan B?"

In a blink of an eye his face grew dark, and that devious grin returned. Cissnei felt a delicious lick of fear in the pit of her stomach. She saw him slip in and out of roles often enough on the job, but it was something else entirely when it was just the two of them – and when the show was put on for _her_. As she stared up at his face, it was no longer her easygoing, fun-loving Reno she saw; this was the chilling fiend of a man that Shinra unleashed upon its enemies.

He seized her by the back of her neck and pushed. She stumbled against him and half fell, half slid down along his body as he forced her to her knees. By the time she had regained her balance, he had unzipped his jeans and was pulling out his cock.

"Now, I won't shove this down your throat," he said, his voice a smooth purr at odds with the steely grip on her neck. "I'm asking you all nice like, because that's just the kind of guy I am."

His cock wasn't yet hard, but it was rapidly stiffening right in front of her face. Cissnei had to stifle the urge to help it along, and took a few moments to get back into the role she was meant to play. She narrowed her eyes and glared up at his smirking face.

"I'm trying to help you out here." He chuckled darkly. "Trust me, sweetie. You'll want it real sopping wet for what I'm gonna do next."

"Why?" Her voice was so small she could barely hear her own question.

"I hear it doesn't feel that great to be boned by a bone-dry dick. We can always do this the hard way, if that's how you want it..." He grabbed her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "But I can think of more fun ways to make you scream."

How could he make a threat sound so _seductive_? The fear-laced jolt of excitement made Cissnei squirm. She could feel the wetness spread in her panties as her thighs rubbed together, but she made sure to give him another glare before she leaned forward. She kept looking up at him as she parted her lips and gave the tip of his cock a slow lick. It twitched on her tongue, and he let his head sink back with a groan. He kept his eyes open, though, and watched her beneath heavy eyelids as she licked him again, and again, and again.

"Yeah, that's it. Get it real nice and wet."

His skin was hot and smooth under her tongue, and the faint saltiness tempted her to get a proper taste. He moaned as she wrapped her lips around the tip and moved his hand to the back of her head, threaded his fingers through her locks. She steadied herself with her hands on his legs and closed her eyes as she pushed him deeper into her mouth, relishing the needy sounds he was making. Soon she had one hand around his shaft while the other massaged his thigh, trying to tease more of them out of him.

"You love sucking cock, don't you, sweetness?" he groaned. "Gotta love cock to get this good."

In an instant, Cissnei remembered her role. His hand cradled her head loosely, and when she glanced up she saw that he had closed his eyes. This was her chance. She yanked her head free, shoved him back and scrambled to her feet.

She made it two steps before he slammed into her. He knocked her into the wall, and while she was gasping for air he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her hand up between her shoulder blades. She yelped and tried to wriggle out of his hold, but every move shot searing pangs through her shoulder. With a frustrated cry she went still, unable to resist as he tugged down her shorts and panties. He pulled up her arms and crossed them above her head, then wrapped his long fingers around both her wrists, trapping them against the wall as he pinned her body in place with his own. The wall was cold against her cheek and breasts, while his heavy breaths sent a flood of heat down her neck.

"Nice try," he growled, his voice thick with lust. "I hope it means you're ready for my dick, because you're gonna get every last inch of it."

He pulled his hips back, and she felt his jeans brush against the back of her legs on their way down. Moments later she felt the blunt head of his cock; not against her pussy, but pushing in between her cheeks. Instinctively, she sucked in a breath and tensed.

"You son of a _bitch_!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he laughed as he lined himself up. "You'll like it... eventually."

She snarled and flattened herself against the wall, but it was futile. She could only go so far, and he soon had his dick pressed up against her asshole.

"What's your color, sweet thing?" He purred it in her ear like a dark, silky threat.

"Green," she panted. "Green!"

He slowly increased the pressure, until her body yielded and let him in. She was ready for it – he'd seen to that with fingers and lube as she'd whispered in his ear all the wicked things she wanted him to do to her – but the feel of a hard cock entering her ass was _intense_. It was nothing like the relieved satisfaction of the first thrust into her pussy, but an intrusion that felt strange to the point of _wrong_... and that's why it was so _right_ for this. This intimate intrusion, this invasion of her body after he had proved too strong for her; her thighs had gone slick with her own juices from the mere anticipation of it.

Deeper and deeper he pushed, oh so slowly. She could feel the ridge of the head as it stretched her, felt every inch of his shaft in a way she never could when he slid into her pussy. His cock seemed enormous, almost more than she could take. A whine escaped with her ragged breaths.

Reno went still.

"Yeah, you feel that, don't you?" He dragged his tongue up the side of her neck, and she had to bite down on a different kind of moan. "I've got plenty more here for you, sweetheart. Think you can take it all?"

"Fucking bastard," she spat. "If you're going to do it, just fucking do it already."

He chuckled and resumed his slow intrusion. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, and by the time his hips pressed against her backside, her whole body was trembling from the overwhelming intensity of it all. She could feel him so _deep_ inside.

"Fuck, that's tight. Have you even had anyone up your ass before?"

"Fuck you."

His chest shook against her back with low, throaty laughter.

"Nah, sweetness. I'll be the one fucking _you_."

He pulled back an inch, then pushed back in. She gasped and clawed uselessly at the wall as he rocked his hips into her in a slow back-and-forth. She tried to yank her hands out of his grip, tried to wriggle her body to one side then the other, until he tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her head back.

"You're not going anywhere." His voice was rough, almost a growl. "Not until I'm done with you."

Her scalp stung, but still she strained against him, craving the heady, fear-tinged adrenaline high that came from being utterly overpowered. His fingers tightened around her wrists like a vice, and his chest pressed her harder against the wall, so hard she could barely breathe. Her heart was thumping in a wild dance as she squirmed and whimpered, unable to escape the sensory overload that spiked through her from the slightest friction of his cock.

And then, slowly, the sensation changed. As the acuteness of it faded, it gave way to a different kind of pressure; something she could feel building up around her achingly empty pussy, something that made her back arch and her toes curl. The sounds that slipped out of her throat changed too, became softer and longer; breathy moans instead of whimpers. Her hips no longer stayed flush against the wall, but rolled back and up to meet him.

"Yesss, that's it, sweetheart," he hissed. "Show me how much you want it."

Cissnei's cheeks burned hot. Her captor had her trapped and overpowered, utterly helpless as he had his way with her, and she was _enjoying_ it. He _knew_ she was enjoying it. His panting by her ear grew heavier, and his thrusts picked up speed. It only made the longing in her pussy worse, and she caught herself wishing he would let her touch herself, that _he_ would touch her. In that moment, she was willing to let him do anything if he would only grant her sweet release.

But he wouldn't, would he? He'd give her nothing, just take what he wanted. He'd beaten her, and this was his rightful prize. It would serve her right to be used and left wanting and empty. She wasn't supposed to enjoy failure.

He grunted, tensed, jerked his hips flush with hers. With him buried deep in her ass, she felt every twitch and throb of his cock like she never did in her pussy. With a drawn-out groan he went still, and Cissnei closed her eyes as she felt a warmth spread inside her.

Just as she'd felt every inch of his hardness, she felt him soften, too. Not for long, though, for he pulled out of her, away from her. The sudden chill sent a wave of goosebumps across her damp skin, damp from both his sweat and hers, and without him to hold her up, her legs were too shaky to carry her. She slid down to her knees, then slumped down on her side in slow motion.

She'd felt everything he did to her, in her, in such vivid detail – he had claimed her in the most intimate of ways, and she'd been powerless to stop him. Even his absence left a mark on her. Her skin felt cold and exposed without his body towering over her. Her used asshole throbbed and tingled, and she could feel sticky wetness trickle out between her cheeks. Her thighs were wet, too, and the undeniable proof of her own arousal brought a searing flush to her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up into a ball.

She heard footsteps approach her, sensed him crouch down beside her. The warm, damp fabric of a towel touched her chilled skin.

"You're good, Ciss," he murmured. "You're okay. Come back to me, babe."

He was him again. _Her_ Reno. He moved the towel across her skin with slow strokes as he whispered sweet nothings to her, and took the time to gently knead the muscles in her lower back, her bum, the back of her thighs. He soothed and wiped away every ache in her; body, soul and mind. With a long sigh, Cissnei let her body relax under his touch and uncurl.

"That's it, babe. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

He helped her to her feet, and she squealed when he bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh, come on! I can walk just fine, you know."

"I know."

He smiled at her, and the gentle way he looked at her made her heart beat faster. She replied with a shy smile of her own, and let her head loll against his shoulder.

The moment of peace only lasted the few steps it took him to cross the room. Cissnei yelped again as he unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed.

"Asshole," she laughed as she bounced on the mattress, and swatted his thigh before she rolled over to let him climb in beside her.

"Nah, I ain't an asshole. I just like to fuck them." He sniggered when she rolled her eyes, but sobered up as he looked her over. "You sore?"

"No. Well and truly fucked," she gave him a sly grin, "but not sore."

Reno smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. It began as just a sweet kiss on the lips, but soon enough his tongue darted out, and she eagerly met him with her own. His hand wandered from her cheek to her breasts, and it wasn't long before the unsated parts of her were ablaze again.

"I loved the sounds you were making," he mumbled against her lips. "It was so fucking hot, the way you were moaning with my cock up your ass."

All she could respond with was another moan, all coherent thought chased from her mind by the way he was rolling and pinching her nipple between his fingers. He kissed his way along her jaw and her neck; every brush of his lips, every nip of his teeth sent more heat rushing down between her legs. Reno had cleaned her up with the towel, but she could already feel herself getting wet again.

"Wanna come now, babe?" he whispered against her throat.

"Please," she breathed.

He moved down along her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, and paused on the way to tease her nipples with flicks of his tongue, to graze his teeth across the tender skin of her breasts and stomach. By the time he reached her navel and shuffled in between her legs she was panting and quivering, but instead of going straight for her sweetest spot, his mouth wandered along her thigh toward her knee.

"No teasing!" She tried to swat at his head but missed.

"Well now, someone's awfully impatient–" He ducked his head down to avoid her second swipe. "Alright, alright," he chuckled. "I got the message."

She breathed out a satisfied sigh as he pressed a gentle kiss to her aching clit, then groaned and bucked her hips as he rolled his tongue over it. She was a tight, trembling bundle of frustration, and with Reno's skillful help she knew it wouldn't be long. He knew how to use his lips and tongue, how to follow her cues and where to find her sweet spots.

With his mouth alone, he soon he had her climbing toward the peak; but it was his fingertip rubbing back and forth over her slick entrance that drove her wild. Every stroke was like a tiny bolt of lightning, flashing straight up to her clit.

"More," she whimpered. " _Please_."

He pushed two fingers into her, and that was all it took to bring her over the brink. She threw her head back with a gasp as the first burst hit her. Her heels dug into the mattress and pushed her hips up in the air as her body formed a tight arch, and her muscles clenched around his fingers as one blissful ripple after another pulsed between her legs.

And then it faded, and she collapsed in a panting heap. Reno still had his fingers in her, gently stroking in and out. His face was buried between her thighs, and he teased her clit with the lightest flicks of his tongue, making her legs twitch in response. He was so keen at times like this, so eager to please. He needed it more than her, she had learned. He always did after he'd been rough with her.

And when he'd been rough with her, her body was always raring to go. She could already feel it rising; a second wave building before the first had fully petered out. Her whole body was so sensitive after coming, and it heightened every touch, every pleasure tenfold.

With a soft sound deep in her throat, she weaved her fingers through his wild hair and brought him closer. He responded with a pleased growl, and the strokes of his tongue became firm and determined, matching the motion of his fingers inside her. She couldn't pick up on a pattern in its movements, though. She wondered if he was spelling his name into her, claiming her clit like he had claimed her ass.

Just as that thought flooded her mind, she felt his fingertip press against her tender asshole. A trickle of his come slipped out and oozed down between her cheeks as his finger slid in, and that sent her right over the edge. She screamed as the pleasure rippled through her again; it rode the lingering bliss of the first one to brand new heights and bloomed all the way to her fingertips and toes in pulsing waves that robbed her of all sense and coherency.

When she had recovered enough to open her eyes, Reno was resting his chin on his palm as he watched her. His other hand was still between her legs, and she felt his fingers slowly slide back and forth inside her.

"That seemed pretty good," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"That... It was... _Wow_."

She burst into a giggling fit, and his smile widened to a grin.

"Glad to hear it, babe."

He eased his fingers out of her and sidled up next to her. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, but all she could give him in return was a dazed smile. He smiled, too.

"Want a shower?"

Cissnei yawned and let her eyelids fall shut. They felt so heavy all of a sudden. Her limbs, too. Her whole damn body felt like it might just sink through the mattress at any moment.

"It can wait," she mumbled as she curled up against him. "Thanks, Reno. That was... amazing. The whole thing. All of it."

"My pleasure."

She could hear the grin in his voice, but she knew it wasn't entirely true. It was _her_ pleasure, _her_ guilty fantasy.

"Next time, though," he added as he drew little circles on her thigh, "I wanna be the one who gets tied up and fucked."

With a soft laugh, she planted a sleepy kiss on his neck.

"Deal."


End file.
